Happy Valentine's Day, Tyler Clare (A Breaking the Mold Spin-off)
by Courage of Awesome
Summary: AU. One-shot. Spin-off from Breaking the Mold. Told from Serenity's POV, we get to see a little peek into Ty's life around Valentine's Day. So what happens when our favorite vampire gets a crush. Glimpses of LinkXSerenity, but mainly TyXSomeone (not telling.)


**Hey, guys. This is a quick, little one-shot. It's a spinoff from Breaking the Mold. A lot of you requested to have a story for Ty. Now, I can't base it in his point of view because his thoughts would be all over the place, but I can make it about him.**

**Now, without further ado: Happy Valentine's Day, Tyler Clare! I also borrowed the pledge from Libby8980's profile!**

* * *

I yawned as class finally started, the teacher late as usual. There should be a rule that if a teacher is more than five minutes late to class, we can go home! I mean really! It was absolutely ridiculous!

The intercom suddenly came on. "Attention students, would you please rise for the Pledge and morning announcements?" We all stood up from our desks. "Attention, salute, pledge. I pledge allegiance to the goddesses of the united kingdom of Hyrule, and to the monarchy in which it stands, one hero; In unity, faith, hope, and light. We stand together to protect the Triforce from evil."

I mumbled incoherently along to the Pledge, not really paying attention. I've already pledged my allegiance to Hyrule, haven't I? After all, I did save it with the help of some friends.

It's been three months since that day my friends and I had faced Majora. It was now water under the bridge. In fact, it's like it didn't happen at all. Life went on without a hitch. I almost wished for some sort of recognition.

Glancing down at the promise ring on my left ring finger, I smiled. It glinted beautifully in the school's filtered light. It was a beautiful gift. And speaking of gifts, Valentine's Day was coming up soon. I'd need to find a gift for Link.

The sound of knocking on the classroom door drew my attention away from the ring. My teacher, Miss Telma, walked to the door in confusion. She opened the door and started speaking to whoever was on the other side. "Yes, honey? What can I do for you?" A pause. "Serenity? Yeah, she's here… sure, hun." Miss Telma turned and looked at me. "Serenity, you're needed out in the hall."

As I stood up, I shot Vaati a quick glance of confusion. He simply shrugged. He had no clue what was going on either. Once I was out in the hall, the classroom door shut, I gasped, the sudden appearance of Ty scaring me.

"Ty!" I said. "What's wrong?"

He looked around desperately. "I'm out of snacks," he mumbled cutely.

I stared at him, a blank look on my face. "You're… out of snacks. How? It's still first period!" I shouted.

Ty looked down at the floor, his cheeks red. "Please, Serenity. My mouth hurts really, really bad. Like really bad."

I put my hands on Ty's face and forced his mouth open. It was a bloody mess in there! Both sets of his fangs had busted through and tore into his gums. Frantically searching for blood, his tongue darted all around in his mouth. This had become a familiar sight with Ty. For the past week this had been happening.

I sighed. "Oh, Ty." I began digging through my backpack, searching for anything I could give to Ty. Anything with blood. I came up short. Standing back up, I grabbed Ty's hand and led him to a shadowy area of the hallway. I rolled my sleeve up and handed my wrist to Ty. "Here," I said. "Drink."

Ty stared at me, open mouthed, fangs revealed. "What? No! I can't!"

"I am your sister and I said drink."

"But…"

"No buts! Now drink!"

Ty nodded begrudgingly and reluctantly took hold of my arm, bringing the wrist to his mouth. He breathed in deeply and licked the skin where he would bite. Then with little hesitation, Ty plunged his fangs into my wrist. I gasped at the pain, but Ty quickly used the second set of fangs to send endorphins into my bloodstream, making it a more comfortable experience.

My brother unlatched his mouth from my wrist and licked the wounds closed. Vampire saliva had extreme healing properties, so in short, vampire spit was good to have around. We unfortunately found this out a month after our adventure.

"Thank you, Serenity," Ty said, his voice low and raspy.

"Y-Yeah," I said, feeling a little drained. I sat down on a hallway bench. "Just try and control yourself for the rest of the day.

Ty nodded. "I'll try. See you at home! Bye, bye!" He ran off.

I huffed, trying to regain some control over myself. I put my fingers to my left wrist and counted my pulse. Normal, thank goodness, but I'd still need to eat some sugars at lunch. I stared off in the direction Ty went. Just what was wrong with him?

* * *

"Then I let him drink from me. You should have seen it. He looked so scared and desperate, like he was afraid of hurting anyone. This has been going on for a while now. What do I do, Link?"

My boyfriend—mate—whatever you wanted to call us walked beside me on the sidewalk. He stroked his jaw with his fingertips. "Hmm, I don't know what to make of that." Link ran a hand through his golden-brown hair, messing it up. "I don't think Dark would know anything either. All the friendships and or relationships he's had with vampires all ended badly."

"Why's that?" I questioned.

"He can't keep his big mouth shut. Always bragging about how werewolves are better when in reality, we're about equal and anything that anyone says is a load of bull."

I made a sound of indication as I walked. "What do you think?"

"I don't think either of the races are any better than the other. We've all made mistakes, failures, victories, yada, yada. But when comparing us, Dark and I, personally to them, maybe we're a little better. Cause, you know, we saved the world," he answered.

I rolled my eyes. "And that makes you so special?"

"Yup, aren't you lucky?"

I laughed. "More like cursed. Don't forget a vampire saved the world too. My brother, as a matter of fact."

Link shrugged. "Yeah, well. You can't win them all… so to speak."

As we neared my house, I reached in my pocket and pulled out the keys. Ty would already be in there, but he was paranoid that Majora would come back and brainwash him again even though I killed him, so he locked the door. I guess it wasn't really a bad thing.

The door swung open and Link and I proceeded inside. We headed into the kitchen for an afternoon snack, noticing Ty at the table. "Hey, bro. What's up? What are you doing?" I asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He beamed at me, his beautiful smile lighting up the room. "I'm finishing up the last of my Valentine's Day cards."

I peered down at the cards scattered on the table. The one he was working on was very… ornate compared to the rest of them. Most of them were either pink or purple with frilly lace, but this one was red with white lace and had words in it decorated with sparkly glitter glue. In big, white Sharpie, it read, "To: Malon. Happy Valentine's Day. From: Ty." Smaller hearts were drawn around the name Malon.

"Aww," I cooed. "Does my brother have a crush?! Does he like someone?!"

Ty's face shown with shock. "Eww, no! Girls have cooties! Well, except you and this other girl."

I raised an eyebrow. "So who's this other girl?"

"Malon." So it was the girl on the card. "She's new. She moved here last week. She's really pretty."

"What does she look like?"

Ty smiled. "She has long, bright red hair and big, shining blue eyes like me! She's tan and strong! She works with horses and cows!"

"She sounds awfully nice." And she did, but I didn't want Ty getting hurt and losing control. "Do you really like her?"

Ty's face turned completely red. "M-Maybe a little."

A soft smile graced my face. "Okay."

* * *

Valentine's Day was tomorrow and I still didn't have a gift for Link! I was the worst girlfriend ever! And to make matters worse… Ty's been acting sooo weird! What was going on for Pete's sake?!

A loud clatter came from the kitchen. I went over and knocked on the kitchen door. "Ty, are you okay in there?"

"Nooo!" The door swung open and a crying Ty came out wearing an apron covered in flour and various other things. "Help me!" he cried.

I chuckled and sighed. "Okay. What are you trying to make?"

There was a long silence that fanned out between us. "Chocolate."

"Is this for that girl, Malon?" Ty shook his head from side to side, but then started to nod up and down. "Okay, I'll help." I filed into the kitchen and grabbed an apron from the wrack, tying it around myself. "All right, let's get started."

For the next three hours, sugar, flour, cocoa powder, powdered sugar, frosting, you name it, went flying everywhere as we made dozens and dozens of chocolates. My feet, arms, hands, and legs were all getting tired. Ty looked tired too. Finishing up the last batch, I huffed.

"Phew." Gazing down at the chocolate, I got an idea. "Hey, could I take twelve of these for Link's present?"

"Sure, sis! You helped make them!"

I smiled. Ty was such a sweetheart! "Thanks, bro. And to repay your awesomeness, I'm going to help a little more. I left the kitchen to go retrieve a box from the garage. Returning, I cleaned it out and lined the inside with wax paper. I began to place the chocolates we had made in neat little rows. "There," I said, finishing up. "Now we just have to wrap it. We'll need to make a trip to the store to get some paper and a ribbon."

"While we're there, can we stop at the Shiny Store?" That was Ty's version of a jewelry store.

"Sure. What do you need?"

Ty started to blush again. "Well, I've been saving up my money to buy something important."

I instantly knew. "Let's get going."

* * *

The jeweler's was crowded as hell. Everyone was scrambling for last minute Valentine's Day presents. However, Ty knew exactly what he wanted and went to get it. He returned a minute later and walked to the register. The clerk rung it up with a smile, and we went on our way. He had gift wrapped it.

For a brief moment, I wondered what Ty had bought for this Malon girl. That thought died as soon as I saw Link. "Link!" I shouted.

He looked around until he spotted me. With a large grin he jogged over to my brother and me. "Hey, you two. What are you doing in town on such a busy day?"

"Ty's buying something for his sweetheart!" I bragged.

"Shh!" he hissed. "Don't tell!"

"Oops," I said, smiling, my hand guarding my mouth.

Link smiled and pulled me to his side. "How about I treat you guys to some ice cream?" he suggested.

Ty's face erupted into joy! "Woo! Yeah! Ice cream! Ice cream! I love ice cream! Yay!" he shouted. "I'm gonna get ice cream!" His shouting turned into a song.

Link bellowed out a hearty laugh. "Come on!" He pulled me along, Ty following like a puppy. So now we were in a park, licking our dripping ice cream cones.

"I love ice cream, but it melts too fast," I complained slightly.

With a chuckle, Link took a bite of his cone. "I know how you feel."

I took a bite of my vanilla cone, not noticing the bit that stuck to my nose. I was too busy watching Ty play on the swing set, having already eaten his ice cream and the cone. "Serenity, you have ice cream on your nose," Link suddenly brought up.

I blushed. "I do?!"

"Yup, don't worry. I'll get it off." And with that, he kissed my nose, licking the ice cream up.

I was frozen in shock until the action registered. "You pervert! You've been hanging out with Dark too much… which doesn't make sense since he's a whole province away and in college."

Link shrugged. "You love it and you know it."

So what if I did? It didn't matter. After all, Link wasn't going to hear me admit it.

* * *

I paced to and fro in my house. Where was Ty?! Oh, my Goddesses, where was he?! He was supposed to be home already!

I couldn't take it anymore!

Running into the kitchen, I grabbed our landline and punched in a few numbers. On the third ring, the person picked up. "Hello?"

"Link! Ty's missing!" I panicked.

"Missing?!"

"That's what I said didn't I?!" I snapped. "What do I do?!"

I could hear Link opening the door to his house and running out the door. "Just sit tight! I'm on my way!" The phone went dead.

Oh, why'd this happen?! And on Valentine's Day no less!

About five minutes passed when Link came bursting through my door. He must've been using his werewolf speed to get here. He rushed up to me and grabbed my shoulders. "Okay, so what happened?" he asked, not even panting.

"He was supposed to be home hours ago! What else is there?!"

Link held up his hands in defense. "Okay, okay! Let's go find him then!" He knelt down in front of me. "Get on my back. It's faster this way."

I nodded and wasted no time getting on his back. Without any hesitation, Link darted out of the house, pausing only to shut the door. As we hurried down the streets, I suddenly paled. What if my dad found out?!

"Where do you think he might have gone?!" Link shouted over the wind.

I closed my eyes and tightened my hold on Link. Where would have Ty gone? The only thing that I could think of that involved Ty in the last few days was… Valentine's Day! He was finding that girl, Malon!

"Link, we need to find a girl with bright red hair and blue eyes! Ty's gone to find her!"

Link tensed. "I know who you're talking about! She's in my class! Malon, right?!"

"Yeah!"

"All right then! Hold on!" he yelled. I felt Link's grip on my thighs tighten and I somehow knew that he was internally smirking, but he was too gentlemanly to show it externally. What a closet-pervert.

We entered the plaza, and Link had to slow down as to not draw attention. Now where would my brother be? He was such a romanticist, so it'd be somewhere nice to set the mood. My head instantly turned to the park located to the south of the plaza. There was an overlook that Ty liked to go to. He was there, I could feel it.

I pulled lightly on Link's ear. "Over there," I pointed. Link immediately went to where I was pointing. And like magic… we found Ty… only he wasn't alone. That Malon girl was with him, painted behind them was a sunset. I must say… that Malon girl was very pretty.

Link dove behind the bushes. "We shouldn't make ourselves known. Just watch."

"But should we be watching something as personal as this?"

"Shh!"

I rolled my eyes and watched the scene before me unfurl like a romantic novel. Ty was blushing, his hands behind him, as he swayed side to side. His hood on his hoodie covered most of his face, so he wasn't in direct sunlight. Leaves started to fall around them, as a gently breeze blew by.

"Ty? Why did you invite me here?" the Malon girl questioned. She looked puzzled. Her peach colored dress billowed around her in the wind. Cocking her head to the side, she walked closer to Ty. "Why do you have your face covered?"

"I don't like the sun much." She reached out to touch his face and Ty recoiled. "No! Don't touch me! At least, not yet! Not until I'm sure…"

Malon drew back. "Sure, until what?"

"That you won't treat me like a monster."

The girl stifled a laugh. "Why would I treat you like a monster? You're one of the nicest folks I know of!"

"People change their minds easily," Ty answered sadly.

Malon sighed and placed her hand on Ty's shoulder, the other one grasping his chin. "Show me, Ty. What's so different about you?"

Ty grabbed Malon by her wrist and pulled her to him, his arms wrapping around her tightly. From the sidelines, I blushed heavily. My brother was acting a lot darker than his usual child-like self.

"T-Ty!" Malon stuttered.

"You smell so good, Malon. Like heaven," Ty breathed into Malon's neck.

Was he about to bite her?! I had to do something! My muscles twitched in response, but Link held me back. "Just watch," he whispered. So I did.

I watched as Ty moved Malon's hand to his neck. Her eyes widened. "You have no pulse! And you don't have any heat or cold to your skin!" she realized. Her eyes softened dramatically and started to water up. "I understand now."

"Do you really?" Ty asked, his own eyes, a slight orange tint to them, flooded with unshed tears. "Do you know what that means? What I am?"

Malon nodded, a soft smile gracing her face. "I do. It's okay. I accept you, Ty. For who and what you are, my little vampire."

Tears started to fall down Ty's face. "Thank you! Thank you!" he beamed. He grasped Malon by the waist and spun around. "You have no idea how happy I am! But there is something that could make me happier."

"What's that?" Malon asked as Ty set her down.

Ty reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out the box of chocolates, the card, and the box with the jewelry inside of it. "Will you be my Valentine?" he said softly.

Malon's smile became a full out grin of joy. "Of course, Ty!" she said happily, giggling as she threw herself into her arms, knocking the stuff out of his hands. "You didn't have to get me all this!" she laughed, hugging Ty tightly.

"I know," he laughed. "I wanted to." He bent down and picked up the box with the jewelry. "After all the pretty girl deserves a pretty necklace. Plus, I love shinnies!" He opened the box and spun Malon around before putting the necklace on her. It was a gold horse.

Malon fingered the trinket. "I love it!" she smiled brightly. She stood on her tip toes to kiss Ty on the cheek. "Thank you. And now it's time for you Valentine's Day present."

"Really?! What is it?!" Ty said excitedly.

Malon giggled, unbuttoning the top part of her dress just enough to pull down a shoulder. "Go ahead," she said, quietly.

Ty grew nervous. "Are you sure?" he questioned excitedly.

Malon nodded. "Please. Just… be gentle."

With a nod, Ty came closer to Malon and pulled her to him. He bent over her, his face at her neck. He inhaled deeply and licked the spot lightly. And just before he bit her, I turned away. "Come on, Link. We don't need to see anymore."

"Ty won't drain her?" he asked me, following me as I left the park.

I shook my head. "No," I answered. "He's in control."

"Good, now I can finally sweep you away," Link smirked.

I smiled before realization flashed over my face. I reached in my jacket pocket and pulled out Link's box of chocolates. "Happy Valentine's Day," I blushed.

Link took the box from my hands and kissed me deeply. He broke away, smiling as he opened the box. He popped one of the heart shaped chocolates into his mouth and moaned. "It's really good." He placed another chocolate in between his teeth. "Want a bite?" he mumbled out.

I laughed and shook my head. "Not like that."

Link shrugged and ate the chocolate. "Suit yourself, but I can't wait for White Day now," he mentioned.

I stopped by the plaza's fountain. "White Day?"

"Didn't you know?" Link asked with a smirk. "My family celebrates White Day as well. It's when the males return the favor." He bent down towards my ear. "And I can't wait to return the favor. Be prepared, my love," he whispered seductively. My face was as red as a tomato. "Happy Valentine's Day, _Serenity._"

Link swooped me up into his arms suddenly, kissing me hard and leaving me breathless. Despite all the stress, today had been wonderful. It would be a Valentine's Day I'd never forget.

* * *

**And that's the end. My poll for my Isle of Shifter's story is up… or will be up shortly tonight, depending on what time you are reading this. I hoped you like the spin-off. Happy Valentine's Day, peoples!**

**Please rate and review!**


End file.
